7th Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 2 Brigades, 5 Battalions, 3 Reconnaissance Companies. Total is 6000+ soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= BGen Alan Luga AFP |garrison= Fort Ramon Magsaysay, Palayan City, Nueva Ecija |nickname= Kaugnay Division |motto= Kaugnay |mascot= Rice Fields of Central Luzon |battles= World War II * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Battle of the Visayas (1945) * Battle for Cebu City (1945) * Battle of Siquijor (1945) Communist Insurgency in the Philippines Anti-guerrilla operations against the NPA and local criminal elements |notable_commanders= BGen Edgardo Batenga AFP, BGen Marcelo Blando AFP,BGen Orlando V Soriano AFP, BGen Jose Ma. Solquillo AFP, BGen Gregorio Camiling AFP, BGen Julius Javier AFP, MGen Ernesto Carolina AFP, BGen Alberto Braganza AFP, MGen Hermogenes Esperon Jr. AFP, MGen Romeo Tolentino AFP, MGen Jovito Palparan AFP |anniversaries=August 1 |decorations= Presidential Streamer Award |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=7ID Kaugnay Badge }} The 7th Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Kaugnay Division, is the Philippine Army's primary Infantry unit specializing in rapid deployment. History 7th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II under the Japanese Occupation 7th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army in Negros Island and Siquijor During the Second World War under the Japanese Occupation, The 7th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was found established from 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters and military camps and garrisoned in the provinces of Negros Occidental and Negros Oriental was the assigned to combat the armed forces of the Japanese Imperial military insurgency in Western and Central Philippines. Beginning the engagements of the Anti-Japanese Operations in Western and Central Visayas from 1942 to 1945 including the provinces of Negros Occidental and Negros Oriental and the islands of Siquijor to helping the Negrosanon guerrilla resistance fighters and American liberation forces by defeated and fought against from the Japanese Imperial forces was captured and liberated in Negros and Siquijor during the Post-Japanese Invasion and Japanese Occupation from 1942 to 1944 and the Allied Liberation from 1944 to 1945. Start the Liberation of Negros on 1945, local troops and officers under the Philippine Commonwealth Army 7th Infantry Division was liberated in Negros island including the two major provinces of Negros Occidental and Negros Oriental and they helping the local troopers of the PCA 71st, 72nd, 73rd and 75th Infantry Division, PC 7th Infantry Regiment, the Negros guerrilla resistance and the U.S. military forces against the Imperial Japanese forces. During the Liberation of Siquijor on 1945, the arrival of all local soldiers and officers under the 7th, 71st, 75th and 76th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was liberated and they landing the beaches of the island of Siquijor and aiding the alongside the local recognized guerrilla fighter groups to defeated and attacking Japanese troops. 7th Infantry Division, Philippine Army during the Post-War Era After the War, The 7th Infantry Division of the Philippine Army is a known officially as the Kaugnay Division was founding establishment on August 1, 1988 and they stationed and headquarters in Fort Ramon Magsaysay in Palayan City, Nueva Ecija. When the local government soldiers and officers under the Philippine Army 7th Infantry Division was sending the combat operations in the Central Luzon region and the engagements of the Anti-Communist Operations and helping aided and supported of the Armed Forces of the Philippines, Philippine National Police and the CAFGU militia forces against the communist rebels of the Communist Party of the Philippines-New People's Army (CPP-NPA) and other local crinimal elements. During the Communist Insurgency of the Philippines, Government soldiers under the P.A. 7th "Kaugnay" Infantry Division sending the clear combat operations in some parts in Central Luzon including the provinces of Aurora, Bataan, Bulacan, Nueva Ecija, Pampanga, Tarlac, and Zambales and help them supported by the Armed Forces of the Philippines, Philippine National Police and the CAFGU militia forces through fought against the communist rebel force of the Communist Party of the Philippines-New People's Army (CPP-NPA) and other local crinimal elements. Mission Their mission is to conduct sustained Internal Security Operations (ISO) in regions 3 to neutralize the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP), the New Peoples Army (NPA) in order to create a physically and psychologically sound environment conducive for development and commerce. Units The following are the Brigade units that are under the 7th Infantry Division. * 703rd Infantry Brigade * 702nd Infantry Brigade The following are the Battalion units that are under the 7th ID. *24th Infantry Battalion *48th Infantry Battalion *3rd Infantry Battalion *56th Infantry Battalion *70th Infantry Battalion (Cadre) *71st Infantry Battalion *84th Infantry (Victorious) Battalion *81th Infantry (spartan) Battalion *3rd Mechanized Infantry Battalion *71st Division Reconnaissance Company *72nd Division Reconnaissance Company *73rd Division Reconnaissance Company Operations * Internal Security Operations References * Official Site of the PA 7ID. Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)